


Chills

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Cramps, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Menstruation, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, fem-reddie, lesbian reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: This is my first attempt at a FEM-REDDIE fic. Rachel comforts Ellie when she has awful menstrual cramps.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Chills

“Would you like some hot chocolate?” Rachel asked her girlfriend who was painfully curled up in a ball in bed. Boy was having your period worse in your forties than it was in your teens. Or in Ellie’s case, period cramps plus recovering from a stab wound in the chest from a psychotic clown.

Ellie was trying to stay as still as she could, a blanket half over her. Similar to when she was young, Ellie always got chills. Then she’d have a heat flash, removing the blanket.

“I feel like shit.” Ellie’s voice was very hard to hear but Rachel heard. She heard the misery. Instead of leaving the room, Rachel went back and sat on their bed, patting Ellie’s long brown hair.

“Funny, you don’t look like a pile of turd to me,” Rachel joked, trying to make her feel better. 

Ellie groaned, curling up tighter. Her hair was so long that it splayed out, encompassing her entire head. Her hair was never this long when they were kids. In that short time she met Ellie’s sorry-excuse-for-a-crappy-husband, he wouldn’t let Ellie be her own person. 

Because Ellie was afraid of her questioning sexuality, she let her hair grow out that the remark that her short hair made her look like a boy. Once she was ready, Rachel would have so much fun cutting that hair off. 

“Is there anything that I can do to help you feel better?” she asked, smoothing Ellie’s back.

Quiet, eventually Ellie movies, spreading the hair away from her eyes. Tears fell from her sweet eyes, down her soft baby cheeks, missing her lips. That look was enough to break Rachel’s heart.

“Kiss it?” Ellie whimpered, trying to smile.

Rachel removed the hair that covered her face, and smoothed her cheek. “As you wish, Els.”

“Are you really going to copy ‘The Princess Bride?’” Ellie groaned, struggling to smile through the pain.

Kissing the stitches through the plaster, she relaxed her head against Ellie, cuddling with her. “Hey, it got you to smile, didn’t it?”


End file.
